fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosaline
Rosaline (ロゼーリン rozeerin'):' Is the 2nd seat of the Magic Council and personal assistant to Tobi Yuma. Under Tobi's authority she commands every member of the Council and the Rune Knights and takes command of a situation in replace for Tobi's absence. She attends all the Council meetings and has the final say on the topic of discussions whenever Tobi is unable to attend. Appearance Rosaline is a beautiful, middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands.Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Around her neck is a collar that the cape is attached to with a teal hanging earring with a small bead identical to the earrings on her ears. Personality Rosaline is always serious and calm towards everyone around her. She is always focused on her job and never takes anything likely, and always keeps her mind on the situation at hand. She approaches any situation with a serene look on her face without any worries or concern. She doesn't panic when a situation gets out of hand but she does get astonished by what she witnessed. She is sometimes very strict and demanding towards others beneath her, giving them orders and expect them to be followed. She is deeply loyal towards the Chairman Tobi Yuma that she is willing to follow any command she is given from him, and refuses to leave his side under any circumstances. Rosaline is a brilliant and clever wizard that she can easily outsmart her opponent and quickly come up with a clever tactic of over powering them. This comes useful when someone attacks the Council HQ, she takes command and leads the Rune Knights and the employees. She gets everything into working order and fixes all problems when she takes over. Her leadership and quick thinking is what earned her the spot as the 2nd seat to the Magic Council Rosaline acts like a mature women that doesn't stoop to such childish actions. She just calmly ignores the matter and continue with the more important situations. She serves as both the 2nd seat and the Chairman's personal assistant and always stays by his side except during council meetings when he's working alone in his office. She provides guidance to him and has full knowledge of the objective their up against. She follows every command shes given by him that many people think of her as the Chairman's loyal pet even to some of the other council members, but she ignores those comments and continues her duties. Rosaline doesn't share her opinion about the Warrior Angel Guild but she does seem to get irritated towards them for their disrespect towards the Chairman and the Council that she would quickly lose her patience and rapidly kick them until she calmed down. Rosaline also doesn't share her opinion about the Toveri Alliance and will go along with any decisions Tobi decides to take towards them. History Magic & Abilities Unknown Magic: It is unknown what particular magic Rosaline possesses for she has yet to show hint as to what it is. [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Rosaline is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself which she uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Magic Council Rosaline possess an extraordinary amount of magic power. Although her true power has yet to be revealed she is able to release an aura of magic energy strong enough to crack the ground beneath her to rubble. Her magic power is intimidating to many wizards. Her magic power is just as strong as the other Council members but she is willing to face any of those who questions her authority in order gain their respect as the 2nd seat. Master strategist: Rosaline has shown herself to be highly intellectual in tactical battles and formation to gain the upper hand on her opponents. She is able to quickly assess the situation and instantly come up with countless strategies to take them on either in battle or stopping invaders from proceeding. This is partly the reason why she is respected as the 2nd seat of the Magic Council Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345)